


A Tale of Undergarments

by sancallisto



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancallisto/pseuds/sancallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has a coupon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Undergarments

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not much of a fanfiction writer. But I was cleaning out my hard drive today, and I found this little tidbit I wrote probably (no joke) over six years ago, way before I even watched The West Wing. This wasn’t even originally a Josh/Donna or West Wing fic (Apparently, I used to think Harry Potter had the personality of Josh Lyman. Go figure.). I found it today, changed the names, moved some things around, and found that the characters somehow fit perfectly. I don’t know. It happens. It’s short, but sweet. I could imagine this happening very soon after they officially get together in Season 7 because Josh is an awkward spaz, and I love him.

“I can’t believe you bought THAT!” Josh exclaimed wildly as he and Donna stepped onto the sidewalk and joined the flow of traffic. 

Donna pointedly ignored his exasperated tone and increased her pace. “And how does it affect you?” 

His answer was a meaningful groan accompanied by a pressing look. 

“What? Do *you* have to wear it?” she continued. 

Josh’s glance looked nothing short of pitiful.

“Oh, Josh, don’t look at me like that.”

“C’mon, Donna!”

“What? I had a coupon,” she reasoned, as she repositioned her purse on her shoulder and continued walking. 

Josh slinked pathetically behind her. 

“But it’s Victoria’s Secret!” he bellowed. 

Donna whipped her head around to glare at him before turning back and leaving her frustrated boyfriend to stare at her back. 

Groaning loudly, Josh caught up with her and continued in a less brash tone, “You don’t go in there to buy a…a spor—THAT!”

“But I needed one! Why would I want any of those ritzy lace undergarments?”

“Donna, you own some of those ritzy lace undergarments. I can attest to that. And I would swear in court to defend my honor here. You *know* I would,” he smirked, his jovial personality peeking through his distress. 

His hand had found its way to the small of her back. Hidden behind the veil of her hair, Donna’s own lips quirked up at the edges. 

“My undergarments are tasteful,” she clarified. 

“By whose standards?” he quipped. 

“Josh…” 

“Donna!” he screeched, her pitiful expression returning. “I just spent three hours shopping with you—willingly, might I add--and you come out with a…a…THAT!”

“It’s okay to say it, Josh. Bra. B-R-A,” Donna enunciated. 

“No, I can’t.”

“It’s just a—”

“No, I can’t.” 

Donna, her eyebrows shooting up behind her bangs, paused in her walking to glare at him again. 

“Josh! How are you still this awkward about this?”

“You knew what you were getting before you signed on here. Don’t act so surprised,” he reasoned. 

“I really shouldn’t be,” Donna replied. 

Josh pulled her close as they walked and lightly kissed her forehead. The pair, enveloped a comfortable silence, moved down the pavement before Donna continued. 

“No woman wears those trampy getups for more than five minutes anyway. And it’s not like I can wear any of those things under my clothes. All the lace and frills would show through, and I didn’t want to waste my coupon on something I couldn’t actually use. And have you ever considered what a degrading statement those garments say about women?”

“Honestly, Donna…I don’t think they degrade women at all,” Josh said earnestly. 

“Well, of course they do! All those ridiculous ads and store windows. As if a woman is only worthy if her looks warrant her a public billboard for the whole male species to gawk at! How is that not demeaning and stereotypical?”

“You’re just egging me on, aren’t you?”

“It’s just so easy,” she said, amused. 

At her response, he steered her out of the flow of pedestrian traffic to stand near a small bench. She watched with wide eyes and a smile as he moved to stand in front of her. 

“Donna, who am I?”

“Umm…Josh?”

“Be a little more specific.”

“Josh Lyman?”

“Donna!”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I’m your…?”

“…boyfriend?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed. 

“Honestly, Josh, I didn’t think that needed restating. I’m quite aware of that fact.”

“Did it never cross your mind that when you take your *boyfriend* to a Victoria’s Secret, you might want to buy something a little bit more…” 

Josh yelped loudly when he noticed Donna’s hand rummaging through the offending parcel. “Donna, put that back in the bag!” 

“It’s *just* a sports bra!”

“THAT’S MY POINT!”

“Do you want to carry it or something?” she offered, holding up the bag. “Because you’re more than welcome. You can flaunt in from of all your buddies on the sidewalk here that your girlfriend has breasts and wears a bra.”

“God, no!”

“Okay then. Shut up, and hold my hand.”

She held out her hand to him with an encouraging smile. He hung his head pitifully before meeting her gaze and extending his own hand. 

“Okay,” he replied before pulling her back along the sidewalk. 

“How’s this? I’ll hold the bag with the store name showing so all the other shoppers can be jealous of you and your devilishly sexy girlfriend. Will that suffice?” 

He laughed, pulling her closer to him. “Donna, no woman can send a man’s ego on a roller coaster ride quite like you can.”

She huffed. 

“And yes, that will suffice nicely,” her appeased boyfriend smirked. 

“Oh, Josh.”

THE END


End file.
